powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krista Huber
"Power of Earth, Spirit of the Deer! Green Elemental Ranger!" Krista has the ability to control the element of earth and make plants grow on command. She pilots the graceful but headstrong Deer Zord. Due to her friendly nature and longing for people and animals to work together in harmony, Krista is the peacekeeper of the group, and is also the one to communicate with the Zords (or any other animals) when necessary. She has deep romantic feelings for Jacob Sorge the Wolf Ranger. Character History Krista first appeared when Derek had just arrived at school. She was quick to notice that he was in a mood and asked him with was okay. Derek denied that there was nothing wrong so Krista decided to leave him alone and mind her own business. She was then approached by Liam who asked on her opinion on a bottle of deodorant that he was planning to wear in hope of impressing Jess. Krista didn't take kindly to the strong smell and asked if Liam ever used roll-on which Liam insulted her for. Shortly afterwards, the school was struck by a ferocious elemental storm. Along with Derek, Liam, Jess and Colin Edison, Krista took shelter inside her school locker. The strength of the storm carried her and her classmates away to Elementopia where she encountered the five Zords and met Celino who told them that they were specifically chosen to become Elemental Rangers to replace the Elemental Masters who had been mysteriously kidnapped. Krista was given the role of Green Elemental Ranger and the ability to control the element of earth. Although Krista wasn't keen on fighting crime, she did like the idea of saving the world and having the power of earth so she agreed to take on the role. She performed well in her first fight, surprised at what she could do when she put her mind to it. Now that they proved they could fight, Krista and her friends had to prove that they could be trusted with their Zords. Krista was the first to befriend her Zord, the Deer Zord, taking a gentle approach to it and showing her new ability to control Earth and make plants grow on command. The Deer Zord almost immediately gave Krista it's trust and allowed her to pilot it in battles. Jacob Sorge soon moved into the school. Krista tried to befriend him and make him feel welcome but noticed that for some reason, Jacob did not want to become friends with her, keeping away from her whenever he could. This made Krista suspicious and she promised herself that she would get to the bottom of what was troubling Jacob and try to make it better, unaware that Jacob was trying to hide his unwanted Wolf powers from her. He couldn't keep the secret hidden for very long and later in the series, his Wolf powers began to take control of him. Towards the beginning of the chapter, Krista noticed Jacob getting beaten up by a group of school bullies and helped him up to his feet before dealing with the bullies herself. Shortly afterwards, Jacob's Wolf powers were unleashed, destroying a building and most of the city. The Elemental Rangers, including Krista tried to stop the destruction but were unsuccessful. Celino then revealed that Jacob was the one who had destroyed the city and that the Elemental Rangers might have to destroy him in case the Wolf spirit turned him into an uncontrollable monster. Krista was heartbroken at the suggestion and then realized how much she cared for Jacob and really wanted to help him. She seeked this opportunity when Jacob was attacked by a monster who wanted to claim Jacob's Wolf powers and kill him. As Celino and the other Rangers discussed what they might do, Krista raced off alone to fight the monster and protect Jacob. However in doing so, she did this in a very similar manner to the way she defended Jacob against the bullies (helping up, standing her ground, etc) which blew her cover. Now knowing that Jacob knew she was a Ranger, this only motivated her more to fight the monster. She was knocked down anyway and left in a helpless position. Realizing that she might be killed, Jacob decided that enough was enough and unleashed his Wolf powers out on the monster, destroying him and saving Krista, just as the others rushed to the scene. Jacob tried to leave but Krista begged for him to stay and even confessed her feelings for him. Eventually Jacob agreed and even became the Wolf Ranger, much to Krista's delight. In Elemental Energy, Krista was introduced to the Sports Energy Rangers. Master Paine released himself from the treasure chest the Energy Rangers had sealed him in and negatively charged the five teens' Energy Morphers, turning them evil once they grabbed hold of them. The Energy Rangers attacked their mentor Dr. Gavin Sparks and old teammate Finian, both of which made their way to Elementopia to warn Celino about what happened. The Elemental Rangers agreed to the task of trying to find a way to positively charge the Energy Morphers and turn the Energy Rangers good again. But before this, they would have to fight the Energy Rangers. Krista attempted to fight the Blue Energy Ranger Zoe Cristalle but was unsuccessful. It wasn't until the Olympian Warrior Finian arrived at the scene with positive energy power which he used to turn the Energy Rangers good again. Krista later teamed up with Zoe against Master Paine, Vladimir, Cortex and their warriors. Krista was later met with another challenge: befriending the Bear Zord. The Bear Zord proved to be stubborn, agitated and extremely aggressive. Krista had trouble approaching it due to it being so vicious. It turned out that the Bear Zord's mother had been killed after a tree had fallen on top of her when it was a cub, leaving it alone, defenseless and superstitious of anyone and anything. It was especially afraid of Krista due to her powers over earth. Krista finally mustered the courage to approach the Bear Zord and calm it down, using her gentle communication skills, petting it, etc. This caused the Bear Zord to relax and even look up to Krista like an adoptive mother. It finally gave her it's trust and Krista gained the Zord's power and a new weapon- the Grizzly Bear Grips. Personality Krista is best friend to people and animals alike. She is very kind hearted, friendly and loves to make people happy. She also has a passion for nature and animals, being able to understand connect, and communicate with them, as well as being a vegetarian. Despite her mostly gentle personality, Krista is also extremely brave and will always stand up to a bully. She fears no animal, not even spiders or snakes but instead sees them as friends to the planet. When Krista feels that someone has a problem, she will always try to find a way to solve it, no matter what the cost, showing that she is slightly stubborn and tends to think of others, neglecting her own feelings. She dreams of world where animals and people live together in peace and harmony. Arsenal *Elemental Morpher * Deer Defenders *Earth Elemental Blaster *Grizzly Bear Grips *Deer Spirit Attack Zords *Deer Zord *Bear Zord Trivia Krista's name is inspired by Crysta from the FernGully ''movies as both have a strong connection with nature. It has been confirmed that Krista will make an appearance in Eddmspy's ''Power Rangers Slayer where along with Jess, she will team up with the White Slayer, Shayane Teixeira. It has been confirmed that she also will make an appearance in GiLaw's sixth Power Rangers series, Power Rangers Zodiacs. Category:Green Ranger Category:Black/Green Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Power Rangers Elemental Masters Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:Female Green Ranger